


Hot Wheels

by swordsafety



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars The Force Awakens, star wars the last jedi
Genre: Finnpoe - Freeform, Fluff !, M/M, One Shot, Southern AU, Stormpilot, finn steals poes heart as per usual !, finns the son of the mayor and poes a farm boy, gift for a friend ! again !!, trans Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordsafety/pseuds/swordsafety
Summary: He jumps and ends up hitting his head on the undercarriage. With a yelp, he reaches up to grab at the sore spot dead in the center of his forehead. The wrench he was holding clatters to the ground. Poe slides back out from underneath the vehicle, grease scuffed across his face and hands. He has half the mind just to get in, start the truck up, and leave the state.It'shim.





	Hot Wheels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepy_danny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_danny/gifts).



> another really quick thing! super quick, but i like this whole scheme a lot so im probably gonna roll with it !! ugh danny

“I found your horse.”

He jumps and ends up hitting his head on the undercarriage. With a yelp, he reaches up to grab at the sore spot dead in the center of his forehead. His heart sinks into his feet. The wrench he was holding clatters to the ground.

“Oh, _sorry!_ Are you okay?” Finn holds a hand to his mouth. “I shouldn’t a’ snuck up on ya’ like that.”

The sound of skin hitting metal reverberates loud enough to make some birds scatter. Finn winces and peels his hand away, expecting the worst as the pained noises continue. Maybe he should’ve stopped by tomorrow instead, he seems busy. A fresh bruise begins to blossom just above his left brow. Poe slides back up from underneath the truck, grease scuffed across his face and hands. He has half the mind just to get in, start the truck up, and leave the state.

It's _him._

Poe reaches up to feel his own head for what might be the fourth time. It’s tender to the touch. Hopefully, the swelling would go down in an hour or so. It wouldn’t matter now, anyways. He looks like he’s been rolling around in the mud, a bruise wouldn’t be the most shocking thing. He slides out from underneath the truck, squinting, the sun glaring down in his eyes. Finn looks down at him, brows scrunched up into his forehead. Maybe it’s better that Poe can’t really see his face.

There’s some very familiar reigns in his hands. As his vision and the blunt force trauma start to clear up, he instantly recognizes who they belong to. A horse, speckled orange and white, stands proudly next to him.

“ _BB-8!_ ” Poe picks himself up and rushes to the horse.

He pulls her closer to him with his oil-slicked hands, resting his forehead against hers. Poe’s so happy, he could scream. A gap-toothed smile stretches across his face, as he ruffles the horse’s mane. Finn stands by and watches the reunion with a smile. BB-8 snorts and gives a little flick of her ear. Suddenly, the pain in his head is no more than a fleeting memory. His horse. His buddy. His pal. 

God, he missed her.

“I see you ridin’ around with her sometimes. Figured you mighta’ been lookin’ for her.”

He pulls away from BB-8, giving her one last pat before addressing Finn again. “Thanks for, um… finding her. She doesn't usually… where, uh… where'd you…”

“She decided to pay me a lil’ visit… found her out behind the house,” Finn nods back towards the road. “Don’t have the faintest clue as to why.”

“You don’t say…” Poe turns to squints at her. To which, BB-8 simply stares right back. As intelligently as a horse possibly could.

Finn stares at the both of them for a moment, hating to interrupt their little contest. He doesn't want to rush, but it’s getting late. He still doesn’t even know who this jumpy, little guy is. It’d probably be better just to come out and ask. He’d be waiting here all night, otherwise. “Y’got a name?”

Poe doesn’t say anything for a moment. He just stares, lips refusing to move. It’s almost like all the gunk from the undercarriage glued his lips shut. Poe doesn’t even register Finn’s words as a question, not until BB-8 headbutts him. He stumbles forward and pushes the horse’s head away, hushing her when she whinnys. “… yeah…?”

Finn smiles. “... y’wanna tell me what it is?”

“Doe Pameron.”

“Like a deer?” He knits his brows together.

“What?”

“... well, I'm Finn,” he pets against BB-8’s nose. “Your horse… BB-8, was it? She’s real pretty… be glad I’m the one that found her. There’s alotta not so nice people out here.”

“Right, yeah, thank you-- I’m real sorry about that,” Poe says.

“Oh, it won’t no trouble. She's a sweet girl,” Finn smiles, as BB-8 nudges his shoulder with her nose. “Definitely not as shy as her owner.”

Poe Dameron, shy? On the contrary. If there’s one thing he needed more of, it was reservation. Reluctance. He couldn’t help it if Finn had a way of shutting him up. What did this guy use on his skin…? It’s so smooth. Poe could almost see his reflection in it.

_Oh, is he staring? How long has he been staring?_

“ _... well…_ ” Finn starts to head off towards the barn, tugging on BB-8’s reigns. “I'm gonna go… got some things t’pick up, before it gets too late. Ya’ want me to leave her over there or--”

“No, no, I got her,” Poe all but leaps in front of Finn, tripping over his feet. “Don’t worry about it.”

He holds his hand out for Finn to give him the reigns, and Finn places them in his hands respectively. BB-8 flicks her tail and follows Poe’s lead to the barn, Finn walking alongside the two of them.

“I like horses,” Finn reaches up to pet BB-8 on the cheek as they walk. “I don’t really get to ride them often… I mean, I have maybe once. Or _twice._ Wanna do more of it though. ”

“I could take you,” Poe blurts out.

“ _Pardon?_ ” Finn’s eyes light up.

“I could drive you-- to the market,” Poe almost stops walking, fumbling over his words. “So...so, y’don’t have to walk alone?”

“ _... oh..._ ” Finn deflates a little, reaching up to scratch the back of his head. “Yeah, that’d be nice.”

“ ‘skeeters get pretty boy at night-- pretty bad--- they get pretty bad… the mosquitos,” Poe’s recovery isn’t as smooth as he hopes it to be, but it’s a recovery nonetheless. “At night.”

BB-8 snorts.

“Are you alright...?” Finn stops and looks over at Poe. “You hit your head back there awful hard.”

Poe stops breathing altogether when Finn comes over to access the damages, even smoother hands sliding over the growing bump on his noggin. He pushes some of Poe’s hair out of his face, sweat and grease sliding along his forehead with it.

“It’s nothin’,” Poe swallows. He squeezes BB-8’s reigns until it hurts his fist. “All it needs is a...” His hands are as soft as they look, maybe softer. “... band aid.”

“Gon’ be real ugly in the mornin’...” Finn lets go of him, dropping his hands and wiping them on his pants. He takes a half step back and tilts his head to a side. “Well, _whaddya know,_ ” he smiles. “There’s a face under there, after all.”

Poe grins and laughs into his chest. He then ushers BB-8 into her stall, making sure she’s good and locked in-- this time. “You live in that big house with the pillars right?”

“Yeah.”

“That's a long ways from the store… you sure y’don't need a lift?”

“It’s fine, really. I don’t need an escort or nothin’,” Finn shrugs. He then points to his own forehead in reference to Poe’s. “You should probably put some ice on that. Y’know before it lumps up.”

“I don’t mind! Honest,” Poe shrugs, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Consider it a… thank you for bringing Bee back.”

“Well…” Finn briefly glances back at BB-8. “Alright. But, only because she’s so cute.” He pets along her head, before leaving her with a parting pat.

“My name’s _Poe_ , by the way. It’s not… Doe. Sorry.”

“I figured,” he says. Finn takes a step away from the gate, heading back towards the truck with Poe beside him. “You're one of them _Dameron's_ , right?”

Poe’s eyes widen. “Oh?”

“I didn't mean it in a… judgemental kinda way. I just heard about y'all is all,” Finn smiles.

“Good things?”

“Mostly... I've heard some stories about _you_ though,” Finn starts to laugh. “Farm boy.”

Poe raises a brow. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh, _nothin’_... only that your truck is the fastest within the city limits,” he says. “Drag racin’ is illegal, y’know. But, ‘m sure you're more familiar with that than anyone.”

Poe stands up a little straighter. “You heard that I'm fast?”

“ _The fastest._ ”

He grins. Poe pops the door to said fast truck open and hops in. He then reaches to unlock it for Finn’s side. Trying to make himself look more presentable, he fixes himself in the mirror. “What else have you heard about me?”

Finn climbs in. “That you're reckless. A lil’ flashy. Sloppy at launch, cause you like givin’ a good show.”

“...”

He rolls the window down. “Can I make a suggestion?”

“... uh… yeah, sure.”

“If you’re changin’ your street tires for slicks, you might wanna use somethin’ better than that lil’ ol’ lug wrench.”

Poe grips the steering wheel impossibly tight.

“I saw them up layin’ in the grass. Just thought it might help… and based on how much smoke you're puttin’ out from the start, you're probably not puttin’ up your best,” Finn says, clicking his seat belt in. “You could be faster. Win more matches too.”

He turns to look at Poe. Finn doesn't look smug or snide but honest. The moment lasts a little longer than it should, Poe left looking gobsmacked and maybe just a little (a lot) bit smitten. Where has he been all his life?

Finn shrugs. “But, it's just a suggestion.”

This guy barely leaves his house, but he managed to see him race. Poe could count on his fingers how many times he’s seen Finn in passing. He’s been trying to work up the nerve to talk to him, or at least, introduce himself for weeks now. And, here he is just waltzing up to his doorstep with his best friend, _the horse_.

“You’ve seen me race?” He asks.

“Here and there,” Finn says. “ _Sorry._ Wasn’t completely honest.”

There’s a beat.

“ … but, I’m fast?”

Finn cackles, and it fills up the entire inside of the vehicle. It’s a wonderful sound. He punches Poe’s shoulder. “You’re funny, I like you!”

Poe smiles, as he’s whacked. He puts the keys in the ignition. The truck all but roars when it starts up to which Poe, like a proud father, then pats the dashboard appreciatively. It appears his reputation precedes him. Whether that be entirely good or bad, he doesn't know. But, Finn seems to be receptive to his talents. For now, at least.

“ _But!_ As funny as you are and as much as I’d love to sit an’ talk to you about trucks and tools and… lord knows whatever other _rivetin’_ , testosterone-inducin’ topics... I got a curfew and a shopping list to get to,” he settles back in the seat. “Can your Truck of Legend get me to the market and home before eight?” Finn says with a smile.

He snickers. “I could try.”

Poe pulls out of the driveway and drives down the dirt road, past the pasteur and the fields upon fields of crops. He tries his damndest not to get distracted by the beautiful stranger sitting in the passenger's seat.

Though given how many stop signs he almost ran, it proved to be a rather difficult task.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
